


Worshipping the Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Godly Sky AU, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Rituals, Sorry Not Sorry, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: I have no good way of saying this......But it's all just a oneshot born from a pretty mental image and I Will Be In Hell If You Need Me. 8u8





	Worshipping the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts).



Tsuna trembles as he allows himself to be carried into the main room of the temple, the “congregation” of Tsuna's “disciples” ready and waiting as the heavy jewellery Tsuna has on does too little to hide unblemished skin and his prepared, sparkling behind, a gold ring preventing Tsuna's orgasm.

Ryohei is careful as Verde steps up, helping to settle Tsuna on the altar, gold jewellery inlaid with amber and twists of silver sparkling over milky skin, covering Tsuna's arms with multiple bracelets and bangles, the numerous necklaces, ranging from chains to beads reaching to the base of Tsuna's cheat as leg bangles and ankle bracelets sparkle in the light.

A crown of a single gold band with an imitation of the flame from Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will on the front in gold, silver, copper and brass sits on Tsuna's head, as Tsuna's hands stretch out straight in front of him, torso resting on silks and quilts made of various feathers.

Tsuna is calm as he lets Ryohei and Verde clip the gold chains in place around his wrists, waist and ankles, securing him to the altar as his flames purr in approval, feet dangling from the floor in a sign of Trust.

The haze of heat and arousal courses through Tsuna's veins as he beckons for Verde to read the list.

“Hayato.”

And so it begins, as Tsuna's heart-rate increases in anticipation.

“I happily Obey,” his Storm whispers, before sinking inside, Tsuna purring as he lets himself be taken, as his shoulder is gently kissed, in promise, before Tsuna ruts back, using his flames as he harmonizes with Hayato, not letting up the feeling until Hayato starts to rut, then cum inside.

“Takeshi.”

Takeshi is obviously a lot more eager now, though also more teasing and perverted.

“I Obey” is followed with a nibble on Tsuna's left ear, whines and purrs leaving Tsuna's lips.

“Kyoya.”

The phrase isn't so much said as implied with a gentle stroke from the base of Tsuna's neck to his tail-bone, before a thick cock breeches Tsuna's walls in a quick and harsh thrust.

Tsuna gains a belly sooner than they'd thought.

“Mukuro.”

A soft chuckle of the phrase follows with a long cock reaching farther than before as a hand pins Tsuna down by the small of his back, before there is the sensation of a small cut being made, then licked of the first few droplets.

Lambo uses the Cannon, modified, to be allowed to take part, as Ryohei doesn't add in his seed, yet lays a kiss upon his God's forehead.

“Reborn.”

Reborn gets Tsuna to be louder by ghosting his fingers over his Sky's hips and waist, Leon with the other animal partners and Tsuna’s biological and younger family in a different room, sleeping the night away.

“Xanxus.”

Tsuna howls when Xanxus enters him, though it’s with surprise at the flames crackling up his spine and urging him deeper into Want and Arousal.

“Dino.”

His flames are like a soft wave, as Dino kisses at the bite mark Xanxus had left behind, soothing and healing it into a scar, as Tsuna purrs his approval, tummy showing and swinging with the Bucking Horse’s thrusts.

So, on it goes, with Enma and Belphegor and Colonello, with Shamal and Ken and Fon, with Byakuran and Skull and Kikyo.

Then, it reaches the Girl’s turn, starting with Chrome, as Tsuna raises his head, Ryohei placing a pillow bellow his throat.

“I Obey, my Sky,” Chrome purrs, as she climbs the stone steps to sit on the altar, having already gotten halfway as the room reeks of arousal, flames and release.

After kissing the lips waiting to receive her, Chrome spreads her legs and guides Tsuna to her clit.

Tsuna happily licks up her juices, even after she releases into his mouth, his flames acting as a cushion as she’s lifted away by Ryohei and Kyoko repeats Chrome’s actions, yet places the kiss on her Sky’s cheek.

Again, Ryohei lifts her away, setting her by Chrome, as Bianchi and Yuni and Haru continue the chain.

By the time they’re all done, Tsuna is panting, eyes as gold as his jewellery, as he’s lifted away to speak, to choose the one he has Chosen from amongst them to Sire from amongst those already in his pregnant belly, full to the brim with cum and juices from his Congregation, not even a drop having escaped his sparkling lips and rim.

“... _ Byakuran _ .”

Byakuran happily rises from his seat amongst the pews, gliding to kneel before the small God as he’s proffered with the ring resting at the base of Tsuna’s cock.

Gently removing it, Byakuran gently wraps his lips around the head, as his hands gently settle on Tsuna’s side as Byakuran gazes reverently up at the sweet, sweaty face of their God, their Sky, only taking a few swallows of Tsuna’s length before Byakuran himself is swallowing the wave of white cum that spills forth, not letting a drop escape his own lips as he takes Tsuna’s cock to the root, nose amongst golden-brown hairs, before he retracts with a small gasp.

Rising, he gently kisses Tsuna’s lips, sharing the taste, as the Congregation releases a unified, cheering roar, which echoes off the walls and down the halls…

Their God has found his Other Half, for whom his Sky shall Shine Eternally…


End file.
